


Piece by Piece

by the_jade_dragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, M/M, Swearing, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_jade_dragon/pseuds/the_jade_dragon
Summary: A mission doomed from the start results in the capture and brutal torture of Strike Commander Jack Morrison and Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes. Their future remains uncertain as their lives are held in the palm of a mysterious group that also holds the keys to Overwatch's destruction. Forced to set aside his devotion for the organization he helped create to protect Gabriel, Jack watches helplessly as his life falls into ruin. A miraculous second chance grants Jack the edge he needs to get back at those who took everything from him, but must pay a steep cost. Jack can only hope to survive in this new, chaotic world that seems intent on keeping him and Gabriel apart forever.





	1. Record

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Reaper76 Big Bang posted on Tumblr! I intend on linking the art made for this very soon, but for now enjoy!
> 
> This is an unfinished work. Next chapter should be up in mid or late August. :)

Jack flinched at the flash of white. Averting his gaze at the fiery light that engulfed his beaten body, Jack couldn’t escape its glare as it burrowed through every fiber of his being with its purge. Then it vanished. Feather-soft lights of purple and blue stifled the harsh white with a low hum from the circular device set before him. The metal tripod loomed in front of Jack, appraising the outline as a low, purplish light began to emanate from its orb top. Three thick rods extending from the orb were screwed into the floor, sturdy enough to prevent it from being easily uprooted.

Several blinks partially restored his vision, ominous shades lingering behind his eyelids as Jack scoured the confines of the small room. Boarded up windows eliminated all sources of natural lighting, heightening the black tension in the stale air. Jack could just make out the dark shape of bulky door beyond the tripod fixed with a score of locks and bolts. A faint yellow glow emanated from beneath its frame as intermittent flickers of shadow cut through the light. The distant warble of muted voices and footsteps lingered behind the thick metal, Jack stirring uncomfortably at the thought of what lay beyond.

Smells of rust and excrement trickled through his dazed senses, nearly gagging Jack with the scent of wretched gore. Jack shifted his pose with bony kneecaps aching as he dug into cold concrete. His wrists burned from behind as he twisted against the bindings of jagged, metal wire to little effect. A patchwork quilt of ache smothered his weary body as his lungs filled with rancid fumes. The swelling around his eyes limited his peripherals, yet he was glad enough to see that he still had the pair. A lack of response in the extremities of his hands was discerning as he attempted to make a fist, but his addled mind drifted elsewhere.

“G-gu-gu… G-guh…” Jack mumbled, his swollen tongue thick in his mouth and unwieldy to say much else. “Gu… Guh-guh…”

Frustration rose like bile in the back of his throat. Jack grimaced as a few more unintelligible sounds spilled over his cracked lips. Jack sighed, cursing internally at his pitiful state that left him imitating toddler’s babble. His tongue darted out hastily to moisten his lips and Jack called upon the dwindling reservoir of strength to utter the one word that eluded him. “G-guh… G-guh-guh…”

Rage. Relax. Inhale. Repeat. 

“G-guh…G-G-Gabe.” Jack finally rasped, the name bittersweet on his tongue. “Gabe.”

_Gabe._

Jack gasped as his chest constricted, his heart lurching as it pounded against his ribcage. Gabriel. Blind panic took root, coursing through his veins like black ink as it stained the fringes of Jack’s frayed consciousness with its filth. 

“Guh-Gabe… G-Gabe… Gabe…” Jack croaked, his cry dully resounding in the dark room. “G-Gabe… GABE…“ Silence. 

He wasn’t here. Where. Where was he?

Gabe… Gabriel…

_Where—_

Over repeating the agonizing mantra of the name, Jack barely caught noises that were not of his making, nor did it come from the mysterious machine. The noise of low, thin breathing prickled Jack’s ears. Twisting his taut form as far as he could, Jack spotted something to his left about an arm’s length away. Blinking away the purple spots that crept like fungus along the sides of his vision, Jack could just make out the outline of a person… A man.

Violet shadows danced across the walls, throwing into sharp relief the battered face of the Blackwatch Commander. Hollowed cheekbones and shaved head couldn’t tear Jack’s gaze away from the scores of incisions and black bruises covering every inch of visible skin. Jack’s eyes lingered over his gaunt shoulders and limbs, bones poking through his dark skin where thick muscle once resided. A wasted husk the only remainder of the brilliant man he loved.

Jack bit back the boiling fury curdling in his throat. Hot blood flooded across his tongue, trickling past his cracked lips to dribble on his stained shirt.

They would pay for this. Whoever these monsters were that did this, Jack didn’t care. They would pay with their fucking lives.

“Gabe…” Jack said, not daring to inch closer for fear that he would collapse at the exertion. “G-Gabe…” 

No response. Gabriel’s head nodded against his chest as his shallow breathing quickened. Swollen eyes flickered to briefly expose bloodshot veins and dilated pupils only to quickly roll into the back of his skull. Nostrils flaring, Gabriel shifted. His scrawny shoulders swelled as he tried to inhale, his gray sweater shuddering. Only a flicker Gabriel’s consciousness warded off the weighty haze of slumber, eyes half open as his tied arms jerked against his back.

Infectious hope tugged at Jack but his heart ached at the sight. Mentally willing Gabriel to wake, he pleaded, “Stay with me, Gabe. Stay with me.” 

The spasms quickly spread to the rest of his body. Quivering shoulder blades jutted through his dark, scarred skin, rupturing fresh wounds with every tremor. His knees dug into the concrete, bare feet rhythmically thudding against the stone in protest. Without warning Gabriel’s head shot up, guttural noises emitting from his knotted throat. His breathing stilled to give in to mute heaves as his chest deflated.

Nothing was going out or in, Jack realized. No air.

“G-Gabe listen t-to me— You have to fight this, you have to—”

Jack’s voice caught in his throat as the gagging noises stopped. The spasms vanished, Gabriel a wilted shadow as his head dipped to his sunken chest. Arms fell limp to his back and his feet quelled their pitiful struggle. Deafening silence swelled in the room as the only sounds of Jack’s ragged breathing reached his ears. Jack blinked, disbelieving.

“Wake up. Wake up.” No movement. “Wake up, godamnit. Wake. Up.” 

Jack searched for a sign, any sign, to cling onto. The quiet remained a deaf god to Jack’s prayers, yielding nothing. Only an arm’s length away and Jack could only watch.

“Fucking hell!” Jack screamed, thrashing his arms uselessly against his back. “Wake the fuck up right now— that’s a fucking order!”

Jack’s cries cut off with a broken gasp, his chest constricting as his lungs begged for respite. Reluctant salt stung his eyes, blurring the kneeling outline. Warm wetness stung his cheeks and his wrists burned. Jack felt numb to it all. 

Jack whispered, “Don’t leave me… Not like this—”

A wretched gurgle jolted Jack, eyes widening at the kneeling form shuddering to life. Gabriel heaved, spewing a flood of black from his lips. Blood gushed through his mouth followed swiftly by a nauseating splash as it spilled the concrete floor. Hues of scarlet and black winked in the filth, etching a web of gore as it stained the stone at his knees with scarlet.

Jack exhaled in relief; worry at the forefront of his mind as he observed Gabriel in tormented silence. His arms tensed against the barbed restraints, aching to comfort his partner in this moment of unbearable vulnerability. But Jack could only serve as a witness to his struggle.

Watery coughing soon shifted to dry hacking as the blood declined, thinning down to a slim trickle dribbling down his lower lip. With a final cough and sputter he spat at the floor, Gabriel ending his tirade with a wheezing gasp for air. He sighed as he arched his head back as bloodshot eyes fluttered open. The faint ghost of a grin tugged at his unshaven lips only to vanish as he let out another ragged cough. 

“Y-You okay there, Gabe?” Jack said, unable to mask the worry in his voice.

Gabriel chuckled, red spittle spilling over the corners of his mouth, “I’m—I’m good—”

“Are you sure?” Jack hungrily drunk in Gabriel’s emaciated form, his heated pulse throbbing as he searched for injuries. “You were…you were… and… I… I—” 

“Jackie. I’m fine.” Gabriel’s gaze bored into Jack, the dazed fog swiftly driven out by the stubborn fire that still resided beneath those brown eyes. A small smile cracked at the sides of his bloody mouth, but the gesture of reassurance vanished at the sight of Jack’s agitated form.

“I’m fine.” Gabriel repeated, adding gently as his hollow face softened. “I’m here, Jack. I’m here.”

“Yes… Yes you are.” Jack’s heart slowed its frantic drum by a fraction, relinquishing his fear as he gave into the warmth of Gabriel’s revived presence. Jack wasn’t going to let death separate the two of them today. Not if he could help it.

“Seems like your modeling days are over.” Gabriel cocked his head, a smile teasing his lips, “Not to be blunt Jackie, but you look like shit.” 

Jack barked a laugh, embers of warmth sparking within his chest, “This coming from Mr. Handsome himself.”

“I can get by.” Gabriel said, “Put on a mask, make a uniform to match, and intimidate my enemies through my flamboyant fashion statement.” He shrugged, his dark eyes twinkling in the purple light, “I think I can make this work out in my favor.” 

“Whatever you say.” Jack remarked, mouth twitching to reveal a small grin, “I’ll hold you to that when we get out of here.”

“Speaking of which… where exactly is ‘here’?”

Jack breathed, his unfeeling hands knotting in the crux of his lower back while nagging fear clambered up his spine. “Not sure. Been trying to figure that out for the past ten minutes now.” He indicated the metal tripod, “That thing over there is what woke me up. It turned on and it’s been transmitting light ever since.”

“Not exactly homiest of places either, eh?” Gabriel grunted. His shoulders stiffened, struggling against metal wires identical to Jack’s, “Would be even better if —ack— without these—“

“Tried that already.”

“Yeah, figures.” Gabriel stopped, taking in everything with a slow exhale. Mellow shades of violet danced across his gaunt face, obscuring any sort of subtle emotion that flitted across it. Thin lips pulled back in a scowl and eyebrows furrowed, shadows deepening across his face. “Godamn… I can’t even remember how long it’s been—”

“Tell me, what’s the last thing you remember?” Jack ordered, “What do you remember about the mission?”

Gabriel hesitated, shifting uneasily against his bonds, “There was the Helix transport... A train.”

 Jack nodded, recalling the joint operation between Helix Securities and Overwatch. They had been notified by Helix that there had been a breach in the Overwatch database that contained sensitive, classified material. Helix specialists traced back the origins on this criminal activity to uncover the location of the hacker: who had made an explicit intent to sell this information on the black market. A plan was set in motion to catch the criminal and locate their distributer, with Helix arranging for transport and technical support as Gabriel rounded up a crew of Blackwatch operatives to take down the criminal. 

Wishing to uncover the purpose behind the intrusive leak and to ensure the success of the mission, Jack insisted on joining Gabriel on the operation. The plan had been carefully laid out and meticulously calculated for days, guaranteed to be a simple tag and bag mission with little to no casualties.

“…They weren’t in the compartment… we searched everywhere… It was a trap. They came for us. There were so many of them, we couldn’t keep them back—“

The memory bubbled to surface of Jack’s clouded mind: shouts, gunfire, and chaos. No warning, absolute disarray: a never-ending nightmare. Jack’s stomach twisted, recoiling as if he were about to feel heat from that bloodbath at any moment.

“My team.” Gabriel gasped, bloodied eyes widening, “Hans… Rohan… Amalia… Jackson… They’re dead.”

Empty faces flashed before Jack, crystal clear as they were the first time he had met them. Each had been qualified, experienced fighters: trained by Gabriel and selected by Jack personally for this mission. The cream of the crop that Blackwatch had to offer, yet so easily eliminated within minutes of ambush. They were human and Omnic alike; they had families, friends, and children. Each worked tirelessly for the greater good that Overwatch sought to uphold for mankind’s benefit.

Or at least that’s what he told himself these days, Jack thought bitterly. He wasn’t so sure anymore.

“We tried to call for reinforcements, but it was too late.” Gabriel collected himself, his unwavering gaze shards of granite; “We held them off for as long as we could…” 

“We did, Gabe. But there wasn’t anything we could do.” Jack shifted his knees. “We were unprepared for an attack of that kind of scale.”

Gabriel bowed his head, muttering angrily to the ground, “Those assholes targeted us, kept us alive for a reason. There’s something else going on here.”

Jack bit back a reply. It was too soon to come up with any conclusions as to how this might’ve occurred, how the mission was cut short with such a catastrophic end. The three Helix officers assigned to the group expressed disbelief at the ambush as well, showing no hesitation in firing back at the tide of goons that eventually overwhelmed them. Helix had much to lose in this operation as well, considering that they were the ones responsible for safeguarding Overwatch’s databases in the first place. Who then could’ve possibly known what was at stake here?

“It’s impossible to know at this point.” Jack said slowly. With brows furrowed in concentration, Jack turned his focus to Gabriel, matching his amber gaze with his own. “But we better do as they say.”

Gabriel cocked his head, a shrewd glint in his eye. “Don’t need to remind me, Morrison.”

The room remained devoid of any two-way mirrors or open windows and the door remained bolted shut. Yet somehow the pressing weight of an outsider’s gaze burned into the square of Jack’s back: a violation. The tripod’s orb continued to emit a purple glow, a darkness stirring within the unfurling folds of violet and light. Silence had remained a constant companion so far; once a respite from the screaming echoes of memory, now a more deadly killer than all previous torture combined. Cold sweat trickled down his back as Jack sorted through their sparse surroundings. No visible threat in sight, yet Jack teetered precariously on the edge of his nerves.

“So long as we don’t ruin any of their toys we’ll be fine.” Jack said, tilting his head a fraction of an inch towards the tripod. Thick metal lined each of the stilts, each lined with a faint dusting of rust on its lower half. Jack looked back to Gabriel to watch as the cogs of realization spun in his mind. “Cutting edge technology we have over here." 

A twitch of a smirk flickered across Gabriel’s face, reverting immediately back to stone in an instant. With a heave Gabriel rose to his knees and began to drag himself through the filth. His breathing labored with each tottering sway Gabriel took forward, the disjointed movement accentuating his wasted figure beneath his threadbare clothes. Through his grinding teeth Gabriel could only muster, “Understood.”

Jack watched in silence as Gabriel reached the foot of the glowing tripod. Gabriel turned around, bony shoulders twisting as he reached back to grasp one of the reinforced posts. Feather-soft purple bathed Gabriel’s form in an eerie glow to throw into sharp relief his wasted outline. Under direct light, the shadows and crevices that marred his form took on a deeper shade, proof of how hollow Gabriel had become.

Every laborious breath that Gabriel took was another twist of the knife in Jack’s heart, now leaden with the stress and despair at watching Gabriel’s prolonged suffering.

But the one thing that held Jack’s rapt attention was his gaze. The eyes of the man that still burnt with a scorching intensity yet retained an ounce of humanity that kept him from sinking to the level of a monster. Broken and mutilated as he was, Gabriel was still whole inside the only place that mattered to Jack.

“Shame we couldn’t get any connection to home base though.” Gabriel muttered, arching his back as his eyes shone brightly. “Given that they destroyed both of our comms before we got here.”

Jack’s heart skipped a beat, “What’s done is done. You can’t beat yourself up for that.”

“Yeah, I wish I could’ve acted sooner though.” Gabriel grumbled, breathing hard as his hands fumbled for purchase on one of the poles. The low groan of compromised metal issued from behind as the fastened tripod vibrated slightly. “Those bastards.”

Jack asked pointedly, “When do you think these assholes will come to relieve us?”

“I think going at this rate, they’ll give us a few hours or so.” Gabriel grunted; dark eyes alight in his sunken skull, “It’s been difficult to tell considering that this has been a one-way conversation.” Rivers of sweat trickled from his arms and back to join the mess on his clothing. Gabriel grimaced as his arms shook from the effort, pouring his dwindling reservoir of strength into his upper body as he leaned into the machine.

Jack looked beyond Gabriel’s work for a moment towards the bolted door. He watched intently as the shadows filtered beneath, lingering darkness overtaking dim yellow as the footsteps and garble of voices blended in an inaudible blur. Jack’s temples began to throb painfully with each passing second. Not enough time.

With a gasp Gabriel shuddered, Jack flinching as his shoulders slumped against the tripod. Gabriel looked down to his left at the small metal sliver clutched firmly in his hands. The violet light gave Gabriel an ethereal presence, his brown skin turned lavender only accentuating the smile that spread across his gaunt face. “Piece of cake.”

Jack nodded towards the door to draw Gabriel from his victory, watching the light die out with every prolonged shadow. “Hurry. Please.”

“Patience was never your strong suit. Take it easy.” Gabriel muttered, working his arms back with a shiver. Grating metal on metal cut through the machine’s low hum with every thrust he made. Heart pounding, Jack winced at every pronounced slice as his eyes darted back and forth from Gabriel to the door.

With a metallic snap Gabriel burst free from the bonds. He let out a long sigh, shrugging off the black wire while he massaged the dark welts that lined his forearms. On quivering knees, Gabriel rose, slowly bringing himself to his feet. Jack watched closely as Gabriel’s standing form revealed just how much he had endured. He spied many more pale scars that lined almost every inch of his skin, black welts swelling through the open gashes in his clothing, and splotches of blood staining his lower half where he had crawled through the mess. Jack’s gaze widened in horror as Gabriel stood to his full height. He seemed so much smaller than before. It was as if he had been drained of his entire muscle, sucked dry to only leave behind a meager shell of his former self. 

Gabriel cracked a reassuring smile. He swayed slightly as his right hand clasped the metal piece, “It’s not as bad as it looks, honestly—“

The air rushed from him as his legs gave out from under him in a violent shudder. Gabriel made a desperate grab for the tripod to break his fall and clung onto it for dear life. The lights stirred as Gabriel grabbed the base of the glowing orb. The tripod quivered under his weight but managed to withstand the additional pressure with ease.

In the process Gabriel fumbled the shard, the dark metal skidding across the floor with a clatter to rest in front of Jack. Jack exhaled, rocking back on his knees, “What was that about taking it easy?”

“I meant to do that.” Gabriel grumbled, spreading his legs apart to balance his weight, body shaking like a newborn. “There we go.”

Lack of response from his behind brought up a hint of frustration as Jack scowled; “I’m not feeling particularly frisky at the moment. Could you…?”

Gabriel didn’t protest. “Sure thing.”

With the aid of the tripod Gabriel steadied himself. Clenching and unclenching his grip on the machine, Gabriel took a tottering step towards Jack. Every pace clearly caused pain to Gabriel as each movement brought a flicker of agitation across his body. 

The shadows lingered underneath the door, almost no light shone from underneath. Voices resounded beyond the thick layer of steel became more prominent. Deep-seated worry plagued Jack again, darting back and forth from Gabriel’s painstakingly slow movement to the ominous door. Jack wanted to scream at Gabriel to hurry but the weariness that radiated from his shriveled outline convinced him otherwise. Every step was like trotting on glass for Gabriel, and Jack wasn’t willing to increase his suffering for his own sake.

After what seemed like an eon Gabriel collapsed at Jack’s side. Jack winced as Gabriel clutched his shoulder, bony fingers clawing through his clothing with a pitiful grasp. The weight pressing down on him was less than it should’ve been, Jack realized.

“Ah, let’s see here…” Rattling coughs shook Gabriel’s frame as he moved behind Jack, his hands gently feeling around for traces of wire, “This shouldn’t be too hard…“ Gabriel’s body turned to stone, his voice breaking in a guttural crack, “Oh god… oh god no…”

“Cut me loose already.“ Jack shuffled his arms uneasily, “The quicker we can get this over with—“

 “Jack, you need to listen—“

“There’s no time,” Jack snapped angrily, “Just do it!”

Gabriel began to cut, his shaking hands careful not to cut into Jack’s skin as he frantically sawed at the tough material. More voices clustered on the other side of the door, the shadows finally extinguishing the faint cracks of yellow. They had minutes, if not seconds, to prepare. Jack’s heart raced as he failed to distinguish any tools that could aid their situation but found none. 

Iron clangs resounded at the door. The various locks and bolts unhinging with an earsplitting screech. Jack breathed as the biting wire unfurled from his wrists, sighing in relief as feeling rushed into his forearms again. Jack looked to Gabriel for gratitude, but a nauseating pit of desolation had curdled in the pit of his stomach as he saw the petrified mask that stared hollowly back at him.

Gabriel didn’t move, speaking in an icy tone. “Jack.”

Jack looked to Gabriel, his dark gaze not meeting his but instead focused behind Jack. Gabriel’s face was stone, but his trembling voice betrayed him: “Oh god, Jack… your hands…” 

A flurry of needle-like stabs arose from the ends of his hands, coursing up through his contorted arms pressed to his back. Jack ground his teeth as a wave of red-hot pain flourished through his upper half. His shoulders trembled involuntarily, falling prey to the agony that stirred with every attempt to flex his hands. However the pain was swiftly replaced with a sudden void, a foreign numbness that puzzled Jack. It wasn’t a delayed response, Jack realized, but a missing entity entirely.

 Jack felt his pounding heart plummet to his gut, a wave of bile congealing in the back of his throat. “My hands. I can’t—I can’t feel them.” Jack moved his arms from behind to the front, blinking in disbelief at the emptiness beyond his wrists. Rust-colored bandages stemmed the worst of the bleeding and bits of burnt blackened flesh poked through the gaps. Jack lifted his arms into the violet light, twisting and turning them with dazed awe as phantom muscles throbbed the deadened nerves. 

“Those fuckers…” Gabriel whispered hoarsely, clasping the jagged shard with a trembling fist, “Those fucking _animals_."

“I can’t… I can’t feel them.” Jack heard the words dribble from his mouth but his voice echoed as if from a distance. Ears ringing as pounding blood reverberated through his skull. “My... my ring...”

The world exploded into alien sounds and color as brightness flooded into the room with an unearthly light. Violent sickness wormed its way into his very core, yet Jack could not muster the strength to move a single inch. The room swayed before him in a dizzying swell. Purple haze clouded the corners of his vision, spinning in an endless kaleidoscope of black and violet as his desolate surroundings collapsed into a formless void.

 

 

Familiar warmth from before had vanished only to be replaced by emptiness. Jack stiffened, longing to reach out and hold the only person that could ground him, but finding nothing. Ghosts of pains and pleasures past pricked at the fringes of his bewildered consciousness: taunting him, tormenting him. The sounds of shrieks and cries resounded on the outlying edges of his awareness, but Jack couldn’t find the source.

Numb. Stifling fog at every turn. Cold. Reaching forward to grasp nothing but smoke. Empty. Lingering listlessly in a never-ending corridor. Dark. Searching for fire to only find ashes.

Sounds. They echoed from behind. Jack turned slowly, reaching out like a blind man into the haze. Finding nothing he stretched out further. Desperation leeching off of the remnants of his form, Jack could feel himself fading, becoming corporeal before his very eyes. Arms see-through, legs no longer visible. Jack reached for his face but his hand passed through as if catching mist. A memory.

That was what Jack was, what he would become. Nothing left but shadows and mist for the world to forget…

_No._

The word bubbled to the forefront of his mind, stubborn and crude in its rugged form. Bitter and black, the refusal took on the appearance of coal, manifesting into solid. With a grunt Jack extended his reach to let his fingers brush against its rocky surface. No, this was the truth for Jack. The only thing that mattered…

A feather soft touch caressed his face, inviting him back into the fog. Oblivion was easier than maintaining this solid form. What was the point?

Jack shook himself, severing himself off from the allure of the toxic mist. No. It was as simple as that. His salvation.

The feeling brushed across his face again, a little harder this time. Trying to prove him wrong, to steer him away from the truth.

No. Again.

A slap stung his face. Blossoms of pain bloomed in his cheek as the sensation convulsed throughout his fading body, reaffirming his cause. Jack couldn’t deny this resurgence of feeling. Not anymore.

No… No... 

Again and again, the waves of pain increased in intensity; beating like a merciless wave upon the sandy shores of his drifting consciousness. No, Jack quickly reminded himself, not drifting. Whole. He was whole.

No… No… _No..._

Red-hot scorches flourished throughout his body. Budding spores of agony burst at the seams to flood his mind with ache and pain. Was it worse than feeling nothing?

No. Not by a long fucking shot.

Jack extended his reach out again, not attempting to snatch the immaterial, but beyond that. Reaching for the surface, towards the respite that he had desired to find for so long that he had nearly forgotten—

 

 

“NO!!”

Jack seized as he sputtered back to life, dry heaving onto the floor with a wretched cough. Thick bindings stretched tautly across his chest prevented him from shifting in his seat. The cumbersome weight of existence filtered through his dazed senses once again, feeling the familiar prickle of sliced flesh and bruised bone. Jack blinked several times to rid himself of the spots that clouded his vision, starting at the sight of the skeletal outline before him.

The black form of an omnic materialized from the purple haze. They leaned forward, open hand poised to strike. Three blue irises stared coldly from the polished metal, slivered jawline cut into an expression of neutral discontent.

Jack clenched his jaw, phantom ache from previous blows scorching the surface of his ravaged skin. His lips furled in defiance, disgust boiling in his gut. Jack spat, “What the hell are you—”

Violet splotches jolted his sight as searing pain slammed across the side of his head. Skull pounding and ears ringing, it took every ounce of willpower Jack had left to cling onto the edges of his consciousness. A shaky inhale meant to steady his breathing summoned another coughing fit, lungs burning.

“Is…is that the best you got, punk?” Jack breathed, tongue snaking out to catch the dribble of blood down his chin, “I barely felt that.” Jack’s brows furrowed as the omnic lifted his hand again, glaring with icy irises that seemed to render his skin to charred flesh.

A metallic voice commanded, “Stop. Your work is finished.”

To Jack’s surprise, the omnic obeyed, rising to full height to stand with a rigid salute. In silence they stepped aside, their charcoal frame melding into the violet void. As they vanished Jack could finally see beyond in front of him.

Another chair: another man. Head hung low against his chest, arms and legs tightly bound with a cascade of black blood crusted on the collar of his sweater.

Jack croaked, “Gabriel…” He tried reaching forward only to find his arms tightly secured behind him once again. “Gabe…" 

“What a stubborn creature you are, indeed.” The disembodied voice purred, “You will make quite the spectacle.”

Jack glanced down at his seated form, his anxious heart leaping into his throat. A tug on his limbs confirmed his leather-bound confinement, and his chest bound tight against the back. The tripod continued to radiate light off to his right, tinting Jack’s body with its violet hue. Fresh warmth trickled down his face, streams of blood nestling in the corners of his eyes. With every husky breath Jack could feel the scores of new bruises that marked his body. Barely any untarnished skin remained that wasn’t adorned with a bloody gash or darkening welt.

“Ah, yes. Well as you can see, your treatment so far may have been a bit, ahem, rough.” The voice called out again, their tone ringing with a robotic monotone, “But you’ve been quite the unruly guest, Strike Commander. Precautions were taken to ensure your compliance.”

“Who…who the hell are you?” Jack rasped, reigning in his unsteady voice. He looked at Gabriel’s nonresponsive form, his breathing shallow. “What the fuck is this? What did you do—”

A metal finger pressed hard against his lips, silencing Jack. A crosshatch of five yellow orbs hovered in the air, winking dimly in the purple haze. Jack blinked and the metal face of an omnic materialized before him. They pulled back their hand with a flourish, gears and cogs working seamlessly to produce a perfect humanoid gesture. Their skeletal metal body towered over Jack’s sitting form. Clothed in a burgundy military uniform that took on a shade of lavender in the light, the omnic carried themselves with a regal presence that was impossible to deny. Jack squinted at the triangular patch adorned on their left chest to get a closer look. Yet the shifting lights hindered his efforts, casting moving wrinkles of shadow across the indistinct symbol. 

“Too many questions.” The omnic remarked, lighting up a yellow holo that danced across their fingers, “This process will be much easier if you cooperate.“

“Tell me what you did to him.” Jack seethed, writhing his arms against the stiff leather, “Tell me right now or I swear to christ—" 

“There’s no sense in being rude.” The uniformed omnic said smoothly, orbs trailing off as the beam of yellow contorted into various knots within their palm. The digital holo took on a life of its own, dancing across their cobalt hand, rousing soft clinks of metal as they twirled their fingers. “Asking nicely does work wonders, believe me.”

Rage scorched like lava in the pit of Jack’s stomach. “You hacked off my fucking hands and now you demand respect!?” Jack spat at their feet. “I don’t owe you _shit_.”

Their yellow irises pulsated brightly, closing their hand to extinguish the coiling holo with a snap. “Fine.” With a clap of their hands, the bolted door creaked open on groaning, rusty hinges as a flood of white light spilled into the room.

Two built figures strode through the doorway. A pair of humans wearing maroon uniforms similar to the omnic situated themselves on either side of Gabriel. A jarring clang from the door and the outside light vanished to cast the room in purple haze once again. Jack blinked rapidly to regain his sight from the disorientation, spying the two figures from the darkness. They remained immobile, clean-shaven faces indifferent to the wretched scene before them. Jack’s sight drifted down to their boots, noticing new splotches of blood amongst the mess from earlier.

The omnic walked to Gabriel, crooning softly, “Time to wake up, Commander, your presence is requested.”

Gabriel was still; shoulders slumped with a limp head dangling against his chest. Jack’s pulse quickened, familiar worry settling in like a familiar fiend. 

The Omnic crossed his arms in impatience, letting out a petulant sigh. “Let’s try that again, shall we?” They bent over extending a hand to cup Gabriel’s scruffy chin. “Wake up. Now.” 

No response. Jack’s eyes flitted between the omnic and Gabriel, moistening his lips with a nervous tongue. “Give him a rest, you guys knocked him out for fucks sake—“

“No.” The omnic spoke coldly, “Neither of you have granted me the respect I deserve.” The omnic tightened their grasp; steel nails digging into Gabriel’s sagging skin as if to squeeze out the sickly sweet juice from rotten fruit. Their vacant slits never faltered as Jack’s expression shifted from restlessness to mute dread. “Your little escape attempt cost me the lives of two of my soldiers. That won’t be an easy debt to repay.”

Jack furrowed his brows, swallowing hard the bubble of pride that arose at Gabriel’s work. “Serves them right. What you’re doing here, what you’ve done to us; it’s inhumane—“

“He killed them.” The omnic continued, unmoved by Jack’s words, “Tore open their throats like an animal before three of my men were finally able to take him down.” Their fingers wandered south, lacing across the width of Gabriel’s throat, “I wonder, would it be considered fair if his life ended in a similar fashion?”

“T-That’s not the same—”

“Why should I grant him the mercy that was denied to my people? Hmm?” The omnic released Gabriel, letting his head fall limply to his chest. “Why should I give you the respect that you, so far, have stubbornly refused to show me?” 

“I have don’t have the patience to play kiss-ass to whatever scenario you’ve got planned out in that rust-bucket head of yours.” Jack’s lips curled into a snarl, “So why don’t you back the fuck off.”

Their yellow irises ablaze with a taunting glow, the omnic nodded curtly to the sentries. “Do it.”

A dull whack resounded as one guard punched Gabriel in the stomach, a drawing a rattling wheeze from his lips. Gabriel’s head shot up, a flash of shock flitting across his face before the other guard landed a punch to his nose. The beatings continued, slamming Gabriel across his shoulders and gut as he slumped against his bindings.

Jack gritted his teeth, the taste of rust welling in his mouth. “You’re bluffing. You need the both of us alive—“

“You are mistaken, Strike Commander.” The omnic spoke, their form stiff against the muted background, “I value fairness and equality over everything else.”

Gabriel breathed heavily, his body slackening against the bonds with every pummel rammed into him. His eyes fluttered, bloodshot; pupils rolling into the back of his head as fresh blood coursed from his newly formed wounds. The dull blade of a knife flashed through the haze as one of the guards sheathed it from their waist.           

“If beating Gabriel Reyes to death in front of you will accomplish that ideal,” the omnic said smoothly, “then so be it.” 

“DON’T—”

 A sickening squelch prompted a hoarse grunt from Gabriel as the blade sunk into the center of his back. Gabriel jolted awake, his face contorting into a grotesque mask of agony. His pained gasps for air remained unable to disguise the low stream of swear words that issued from his mouth. The armed guard maintained his grip on the knife, the other peeling back his blood-splattered sleeves with a swagger. 

With a snarl Gabriel lunged forth, sinking his white teeth into the exposed forearm of the unarmed sentry. The man screeched, pummeling his fist on the side of Gabriel’s head as his partner swerved to wrestle Gabriel under his control. One hand each on the knife and Gabriel’s chest, the guard twisted the handle with a sharp thrust. 

Gabriel let out a muffled cry, unhinging his jaw to release his grip. A spew of scarlet painted the lower half of Gabriel’s face with a gory smile, his dark gaze of blistering iron scorching hot enough to burn a hole through steel. Behind the bloody mask of agony something stirred in those sunken eyes, the blaze of life maintaining a steady flame alongside a new spark: something darker, more primal. Unease stirred in the center of Jack’s chest, clashing emotions of pride and horror fighting for dominance.

“My oh my.” The omnic observed, stroking their chin in quiet contemplation. “That is most fascinating.”

Gabriel let out a barking laugh, spitting out a chunk of pale flesh on the concrete floor. “That... that was for Jack… you sonuvabitch.”

“You fucking animal!” The bitten guard raged, striking Gabriel with a vicious backhand as a sharp crack rung across the room. A speck of white shot through the air, Jack catching the brief visage of a molar as it disappeared into the darkness.

“Alright, alright—“ Jack yelled, blood roaring in his ears. He watched as Gabriel’s head lolled back to his chest, unconsciousness threatening to overtake him once again. “Stop this!! End this right now!!” 

The omnic turned to Jack, arms crossed. Behind them the guard cradled their arm gingerly, tearing off their jacket to halt the incessant bleeding. The other kept a steady grip on the knife, teasing the handle with slow sways back and forth to arouse a faint whisper of protest from Gabriel. With an inquisitive tilt of their head, the omnic asked innocently, “What was that?”

“Stop... stop beating him.” The words were acid on his tongue, but Jack was beyond caring at this point, “Please. Please, just stop.” 

Yellow irises blazed in triumph; the omnic snapping their fingers with a brisk click. “That’s enough. He gets the message.” 

Reluctantly, the men ceased their assault. Drawing back their bloodied hands they returned to attention on either side of Gabriel, the wounded man clasping his wrapped arm with a shaking hand. The unwounded man retrieved the knife embedded in Gabriel’s back. Gabriel ground his teeth as a low hiss snaked through his lips, dark eyes bright with a solemn triumph.

“I’ll be taking that knife, if you don’t mind.” The omnic murmured, their metallic voice sickly soft.

The man hesitated but quickly relented, pressing the bloody handle into the beckoning omnic’s hand. They slid it into their uniform pocket, patting it soundly. “I’ll be sure to take good care of it.”

Jack looked at Gabriel’s form, strapped in a seat identical to his own and secured even more tightly as they had clasped his hands behind his back. New bruises and cuts decorated Gabriel’s already beaten body, Jack’s stomach turning as his scrawny body pressed tight against the leather restraints.

Gabriel carefully rotated his jaw, looking at Jack with shining eyes. “Damn… that was my favorite tooth. Just my damn luck.”

“You’re incredible… you know that?” Jack huffed, his chest aching at the sight, longing to say more, “Just… incredible.” 

Gabriel swallowed, blinking, “Jack… I—“

“Now that you’ve been given what you asked for, Strike Commander, I believe now we can finally conduct our business.” The omnic cut in sharply, breaking off Jack’s sight of Gabriel as they resumed their position in between the two chairs. 

Jack remained silent. He stared coldly back at the omnic as his mind desperately spun to gain traction. Jack flexed his forearms against his restraints, an idea formulating in his mind.

“I hope that we will continue to remain on the same page, for the duration of our time together. Or else…” Their gaze drifted towards Gabriel, “Something else gets taken. For good.”

“I understand.” Jack said solemnly.

“Good.” The omnic seemed pleased, resuming with a dignified air, “Now, if you don’t mind—”

“Please, before you continue, I have a small request.” Jack said slowly, lowering his gaze to a respectful level, “If there’s any mercy in loosening the arms of a handless man, I would appreciate it immensely if you bestowed that goodwill upon me.” 

Beyond the omnic’s rigid outline, Jack saw Gabriel peek out, head cocked to the side as his smug gaze connected with Jack’s own. _Way to go, Jack._  

His icy eyes crinkled in appeal as he scoured the omnic’s face for a sign of vulnerability, summoning forth the most sophisticated voice he could muster. “Admittedly, I can’t accomplish much without the use of my hands, much less do anything detrimental in my weakened condition. I beg that you reconsider, granted that you value fairness high in your esteem.” 

The omnic paused for a brief moment. Jack swore that a flicker of consideration blinked behind their glowing irises, soaking in the well-founded reasoning in his words. An exchange of doubt flitted between the two sentries as their faces half-cast in shadow contemplated in reflection as well.

Hope swiftly evaporated into thin air as the omnic clasped their hands, bursting out a rousing, metallic chortle. Gabriel twitched, his shoulders stiffening as his face reverted back to pained discomfort, dark eyes closed. Their ringing laughter thundered mockingly in Jack’s ears, their reedy laughter dredging up the taste of sickly sweet bile in the back of his throat.

“Oh good one, Strike Commander, good one!” the omnic remarked, applauding slowly, “I had almost forgotten how talented of an actor you are! How remarkable.” 

Jack smiled, his stony lips rigid, “Thank you. I don’t get much recognition from the masses about that part of my job.”

The omnic nodded sympathetically, “Of course, fulfilling the role of a bureaucratic sycophant must be incredibly taxing on your person. Groveling before reluctant world leaders and stubborn councils for scraps; I can’t even imagine.”

Concrete congealed over Jack’s smile, stiffly molding it into place. “You would be surprised—“

“I figured the only reason that Overwatch hasn’t been shut down yet was because of that winning smile of yours!” Their voice raised an octave higher, teeming with glee, “Show that off to the UN, and they’ll condone any war crime you commit!”

“I think you mispronounced ‘life-saving heroics’ there, buddy.” Gabriel called out irritably, “We’re in the business of saving people, not slaughtering innocents.”

The omnic cocked their head in Gabriel’s direction, their gaze never wavering from Jack. “You seem to be under the impression that they are not one and the same, Commander.” 

“And you seem to have your tin head shoved so far up your ass that the shit that spills from your mouth sounds intelligent to you.” Gabriel straightened in his chair, his sapped muscles quivering as his dark eyes burrowed into their back, “If anything, it’s asshats like you that turn everything into shit.”

Soft rasp of metal clinked as the omnic turned, walking towards Gabriel. They had reached the halfway point when their left arm shot out to the side. A black baton snaked out from the center of their palm with a cold click, ends thrumming to life with golden energy. The guards flinched, clean-shaven faces cracking under the gleaming aura. Gabriel maintained his stony glare, motionless beneath the yellow presence as shadows of lavender stubbornly clung to the deep-set furrows in his face.

Jack felt his heart thump wildly against his chest, trickles of sweat coursing down his back as he watched the omnic kneel before Gabriel. Jack could barely make out Gabriel behind the omnic’s skeletal form. Jack’s pulse quickened at the sight of the restlessness two guards, a contrast to Gabriel’s steadfast glare. The omnic brought the rod at a rest in front of Gabriel, yellow permeating his hollow sockets.

Gabriel growled, “Is that supposed to scare me?”

“No.” The omnic spun the baton, sparks dancing inches from Gabriel, his hardened gaze unflinching. “It’s meant to—”

A rough voice cut in, “Ain’t this not part of the plan, boss?”

Sparks stilled with a quiet hum as the baton froze. The omnic cocked their head, glancing at the wounded guard who perspiring heavily at the brow. “Excuse me?"

“I mean, you know, for the holo-vid and all…” He stiffened at the omnic’s pause; hastily avoiding eye contact, “Them clients want ‘em presentable, not looking like a punching bag.”

“This man bit a hunk of your arm only minutes ago and now you’re defending him, Knight?” Clenching the rod tightly in their fist, the omnic rose, the rod’s light pulsating brightly. “And far as you’re concerned, I’m the only ‘higher-up’ you should be concerned with right now. I will deal with our prisoners in any fashion I see fit.”

Knight jerked, forming an awkward salute with their wounded arm, “Y-yes boss, of c-course. But I’m just saying, for all of our sakes…” A haunting yellow undertone cast him with a pained look, black eyes blinking rapidly under scrutiny. “We have to make sure to stick—”

A sickening crack echoed in the room as the baton connected with the other guard’s jaw. He cried out falling to the floor as the omnic shoved the rod into his chest, golden sparks arching off the end. Knight dared not to raise a hand, watching the omnic’s blows fall upon his partner in silence.

“ _What. Did. I. Say. Before.“_ The omnic raged, continuing their vicious assault relentlessly. Splotches of his blood arched across the wall and concrete floor, sprinkling a fresh layer of gore across the room. The guard crawled backwards, raising their forearms to withstand the brunt of the omnic’s force.

Bits of blood splattered across Gabriel’s face, only his blinking eyes betraying his indifferent expression. Jack looked to Gabriel, his eyes widening at the brutality. Jack tried to look for a sign from Gabriel but was met with a stony glare. Only two short shakes of his head were the only indication that Gabriel was aware of Jack’s look.

The beating was cut off with a grating moan from Gabriel’s left, the guard weakly crumbling into a broken heap. The baton flickered, its lethal glow giving out with a shake. The wounded guard twisted the cloth around his bleeding arm, switching his gaze between the omnic and their partner, unsure what to do.

“Let that serve as a reminder for you, Knight.” The omnic said, sheathing the baton back into their palm with a cool flick. Their yellow irises scoured the wounded guard’s paralyzed outline, a glint of disdain residing in those synthetic orbs. They indicated the unconscious form on the ground with a dismissive wave. “Get him out of my sight.”

With another clumsy salute, the wounded guard obeyed, dragging the moaning guard towards the door. Two pronounced bangs against the door and it shuddered open to briefly flood the room in white light. A mixture of a dozen uniformed omnics and humans filtered in quickly through the door. Then the light vanished as swiftly as it had returned, a rusted slam dimming the room back to the foggy purple hue. 

The additional group of people sought refuge in the shadows, most clustering around the door while a few leaned against the boarded up windows. Maroon uniforms easily blended in with the violet fog, Jack spying the familiar triangular sigil on their chest pockets. The holographic symbol caught the faint light for a brief moment, Jack only able to distinguish the blurred outline of two halved triangles with a clustered circle at the bottom. Jack racked his head for any memory of the sign but his memory drew an agonizing blank.

A human took position next to the tripod. Examining it up and down with trained hands, he remarked, “Watch yourself, Glyph. We don’t need anymore of our own get wounded.”

Glyph let out a snort, “He was getting pushy. The only way grunts get to learn respect is with physical reeducation, and he was in desperate need of a demonstration.”

An omnic called out from behind the tripod, her voice coming out in a gravelly tone, “Get this show on the road, lightbulb. We’re running on a tight schedule as it is." 

“Pardon me, gentlemen.” Glyph apologized, flexing their hands with smooth movements, “It seems I have strayed away from… the topic at hand.” Their irises blazed cruelly. “Which is why you cannot have yours, Strike Commander. As maimed as you are you are still a great liability.”

Searing rage that had quieted at the sight of the guard’s beating came to unbearable boil in Jack once again, his stomach twisting at the sight of the emotionless metal shell of their masochistic captor. 

“You sick fuck.” Gabriel hissed, shifting against the bindings, “What kind of torturer cuts off their hostages hands to get information?” 

 “One who knows how to collect a prized trophy when it’s within reach.” They clasped their hands, their static face lowered in feigned modesty, “To have the blood-stained hands of the man responsible for so many killings and massacres in my grasp…” Their metallic voice took on a breathless tone, “That feeling is unmatched by anything else.”

Swallowing the bitter fury that crept up his throat, Jack murmured, “So it was just for the hell of it then? Just to… just to see if you could?"

“I wouldn’t say entirely that was the case, Strike Commander.” Glyph said thoughtfully, fingers knotted in contemplation, “It certainly made it easier to ob—“

“Ahem.” The woman omnic growled warningly.

Glyph shrugged, continuing as if nothing happened. “It’s not like I needed to torture to get information out of you in the first place, anyhow. I already have what I need.”

Jack’s heart stilled. Gabriel gave pause, his contorted face of pain furrowing into one of wrathful disbelief. “What the hell?” Gabriel hissed, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

The omnic spoke up sharply, “Glyph—“

“No, no, no I assure you it’s fine.” Glyph said smoothly, golden irises alight, “They deserve to at least know the extent of the corruption in their esteemed Overwatch.”

They unclasped their hands, drawing forth a scroll of yellow light from the center of their palm. With a wave, Glyph drew it across the expanse between Gabriel and Jack, watching in mute horror as the transparent panels flickered to life. Recordings of test experiments blotted the view. Jack could recognize the familiar outline of Angela and Winston, working tirelessly away in their lab for the advancement of mankind. Then scientists that Jack didn’t know came into the frame: working on odds pieces of tech connected with jarring bits of metal and wire. The animated weaponry scuttled to life on its own, drawing a menacing vibe: sharp and ferocious with violent tendencies. Test dummies ripped apart without effort, carcasses of animals sliced cleanly in half with little resistance. Blinking mechanical eyes of blue and green turned to stony red, merciless in their execution.

Goosebumps raked across Jack’s flesh as the holo blinked away the robot carnage. Replaced by scenes of augmented flesh and bone, heinous devices surgically attached to humans in sterile gowns. Feet thudding against surgery tables, bandaged fists slamming at the sides, tortured faces crying out in mute agony. Horrifying mutilations of omnic and human stitched in an unnatural abhorrence. The deadened eyes of modified soldiers stared into the camera, shifting to manic screams and flurries of violence in an instant.

“Oh… oh god…” Jack croaked, “No…”

“Human experimentation.” Glyph whistled, swiping through the gruesome footage with ease, blurring the gory images of numerous failed trials. “Your R&D department clearly wanted to keep a lid on that mess.”           

Gabriel stammered, “Th-this isn’t real. I don’t believe this.” 

“I see.” Glyph said slowly, metal fingers dancing across the stretch of light, “Would you believe this?”

A tap summoned forth numerous screens of body-camera footage across the screen, tinting yellow the combatants both human and omnic alike. Familiar faces darted across the screen in disjointed portions: Reinhardt carrying his shield, Ana sniping unsuspecting targets, Lena shooting down enemy drones with swift precision. Jack towered amongst the masses shouting orders, his trademark uniform bolstering the heavy sway of his pulse rifle on his weary shoulders. Footage of endless destruction spread across in their wake, scores of unmarked bodies on the ground: both enemy and civilian. Cape Town. San Salvador. Berlin. Shanghai.

Numbers of the true amount of casualties scrawled the lower half of the screen, which Jack knew were far higher than the rates reported by the media and distributed to the United Nations in the reports. Reports that Jack had written and certified by his own hand.

 No. _No._ Jack thought. This can’t be _happening._

Jack stared numbly past the streaming mass of holos to focus on Gabriel, his face tinged yellow by the light. Jaw set firm and furrowed eyebrows couldn’t conceal the shining dismay and horror reflected in his dark eyes. Gabriel shook his head as if to shake out all the images he had seen with a hard thrust, but the rushing current of film only increased in intensity. 

“Stop this.” The female omnic spoke sharply. “That’s enough.”

Glyph ignored her. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, Commander Reyes.”

Renderings of night-vision footage materialized across the screen, dimly lit raids on unmarked buildings set against the pitch-black nightmare of sky. Flashes of McCree and Genji blinked in and out of the grainy video, arcs of neon green and orange bursts of light the sole indicator of their presence. From the shadows Gabriel emerged from the fray, donned in traditional Blackwatch gear, shotguns raining hellfire to shred his quarry in half. Restrained targets writhed in the confines of dingy interrogation rooms. Bolts of white electricity scorching their flesh to charcoal, bloody tools scattered on surgical tables, bits of hacked flesh tossed to the side in careless abandon.

Jack’s throat constricted, watching as Gabriel wielded a steady blade against numerous targets. Faces of killers, syndicate leaders, corrupt politicians each cracked eventually to Gabriel’s persuasive methods to spill whatever darkness curdled inside their minds. Several notable faces rustled a few blurry memories within Jack. The blazing red stamp of “MIA” and “KIA” marred their portfolios, filed away in the archives without a second thought.

Jack’s gaze fell upon Gabriel; the creases in his skin and hollowed sockets making him appear decades older. Dried blood crusted around his gaping mouth, shadowed eyes ringed with red stared hollowly back at Jack, lips trembling to form words that Gabriel couldn’t voice.

“ENOUGH.”

The strident voice severed Jack from his reverie of thought, coughing noisily as the barrier of yellow crumbled into specks of light, vanishing into the purple gloom. The female omnic clenched Glyph’s glowing palm with a steady fist, her quarry motionless beneath her grip. Shadows tensed in Jack’s periphery followed by the quiet sigh and click of weapons drawn.

“I said that’s enough.” She snapped, her blue irises burrowing into Glyph, “This isn’t what we’re here for.”

Glyph remained still, summoning the fading particles of light into the palm of their free hand with a curt wave. Their yellow cooled beneath the icy glare by a fraction, straightening their cobalt form with a low huff. “We talked about this. It would have been revealed to them eventually given that their—“

She tightened her grasp, ashen fingers contrasting against black metal, drawing closer to Glyph. A cold quiet blanketed the room. Blurry figures watched in silence as the two omnics basked in the full brunt of the purple light. “There’s no point to these theatrics. Hell, beating them half to death was a royal fuck up that I shouldn’t have let slide—“ 

“It’s to show that we’re serious, Glitch, how else—“ 

“What I want is to get this shitty situation done with, it’s dragged on for long enough.” She pointed at Jack and Gabriel, “No more of your bullshit with these two, is that understood?”

“I—“

“Is. That. Understood." 

Glyph jerked, wavering reluctance creeping into their previously confident bravado, “Yes ma’am.” The black outlines leaning against the walls relaxed, sheathing their weapons with practiced hands.

“Good.” She released their hand, shoving it back into their chest. Glitch said icily, “You’re going to do me a favor and shut up."

With a curt nod and bow, Glyph stepped backwards into the fringes of the violet gloom to join the rest of the guards gathered at the door.

A wave of relief washed over Jack as the omnic withdrew from their immediate presence. Their unease still haunted Jack, his stomach clenching at the sight of the faint yellow of their irises visible in the shade. However it wasn’t long until the chaos of the footage slammed into Jack again with its disturbing and unsettling implications. Jack had so many questions to ask, a mob of angry voices merging to ricochet off of the confines of his aching skull. Who would have the ability to infiltrate Overwatch’s database? But more importantly, why?

Jack locked gaze with Gabriel, the same fears reflected in his dark eyes. Jack’s heart skipped a beat, recalling the atrocities that they both had committed on the holo. What did this mean… for Gabriel and himself? 

“Rook. Start up the holo-cord.” Glitch commanded. She walked to the other side of the tripod, adding briskly, “Get them into position.”

“Wait, what—“ Jack was cut off as rough hands grabbed the sides of his chair. The earsplitting screech of metal on concrete resounded in the room as Jack was moved and spun around to face the tripod. Gabriel was removed from Jack’s vision, but the torrent of cussing and muffled sounds of struggle indicated his resistance. “Take your hands off of me, the fuck—”

With a loud thrum, the tripod bathed the room in blinding white light, its strident gleam illuminating the occupants in their full form and the small group clustered around Gabriel. Jack squinted, trying to count out the amount and position of the ominous entourage, but immediately the orb reverted back to its soft glow of violet hue. From its glassy depths the tripod issued a holo panel, dark strips of purple assembling into fragments of binary code across the violet, transparent screen.

The sounds broke off as soon as Gabriel reappeared to Jack’s left just visible in the fringes of his sight. Before they could utter a word, Jack and Gabriel watched transfixed as a beam of light scanned their bodies. It began from the waist up, slowly crawling with detailed precision as its purple light traced over every crack and furrow across Jack and Gabriel’s seated forms.

Gabriel leaned forward against the restraints, breathing hard as the violet reached his neck, “What is this?”

Violet scorched Jack’s retina with its invasive probe, spurring spots from the back of his eyelids. Jack blinked rapidly to dash away the searing pattern, a droning hum emanating from the glowing machine. Jack closed his eyes, steadying his vision with a familiar scene of pitch black before slowly opening them to an unnerving sight.

A full-colored duplicate of Jack blinked hazily back, its blue eyes widening as Jack’s did. His jaw slackened, Jack soaking in the visceral image of his imitated form. Spores of black and blue bloomed inside his hollow cheeks; scores of rust-colored streaks and smudges covered his sickly pale skin. It did no justice to plump his scrawny outline, his bony shoulders and ribs jutting from beneath his blue undershirt. Jack held back a resentful laugh, fearing the sight of watching his eerie duplicate do the same.

“What the fuck?”

Jack shifted his gaze, observing Gabriel turn in his head in admiration at his own image. Voice amplified in an electronic tone, Gabriel and the clone’s mouths moved in synchronization: “What the hell is this?”

Glitch tapped the glass orb with a rhythmic drum. “For a short time, your images will be broadcasted across every public billboard and screen for every human and omnic to witness.” She tapped on the transparent panel to the side, drawing it below the chilling half-developed images of Gabriel and Jack. Summoning a scroll of writing with a swipe, she continued, “Morrison will read from the following prompt with no deviations from what’s displayed.”

“What do you want from us?” Jack questioned, unease giving away to burning frustration, “What do you think this will accomplish?”

“That will become clear as you read, Commander.” Glitch said coldly, “Whatever happens next depends on your cooperation, and we would prefer not resorting to more unsightly alternatives." 

“Such as?” 

“For starters, the footage shown earlier will be transmitted to every holo-vid in the world.” She crossed her arms. “Damning evidence of your abuse of power and inhumane cruelty against humanity will condemn you and your associates with life sentences several times over. Your sterling reputations as protectors of the earth will be reduced to ash come sunrise.”

Both Gabriel’s and Jack’s copies froze, a terse silence welling up between the two. Jack couldn’t bring himself to look Gabriel in the eye, knowing full well that the coiling knot of guilt in his gut screamed at him to do otherwise.

Rage was Gabriel’s immediate response, “You can’t do this. You’re insane if you think—“

The iron click of metal cut off his sentence. Jack looked up. Glitch stood rigid against the glowing tripod, her fingers wrapped around a handgun aimed at Gabriel’s head. She cocked her head, blue irises impassive. “Or if you needed immediate incentive, Strike Commander, perhaps killing Commander Reyes would suffice.”

Furious wrath bubbled within Jack at the sight of the barrel. But he knew couldn’t afford to lose it now, not when Gabriel’s life was on the line. Jack growled through clenched teeth, “Put that away. Now.”

Jack could feel Gabriel’s stare prickle the sides of his body, the duplicate mirroring his movement with intensity. Jack couldn’t bring himself to look at Gabriel, afraid that a single glance would crumble his withering resolution at the well of emotion lingering in his dark eyes. “…I’ll do it.”

A terse moment of silence passed, followed by the dull clink of the safety switching back into place. Holstering the weapon, she remarked, “Smart choice.”

Glitch fiddled with the tech, scrolling the tripod’s surface with a single finger. A mechanical click summoned a small ball of white light to congeal inside the glassy orb, a countdown flashing across the screen.

 

_10… 9… 8…_

 

“For what it’s worth, Jack… I’m… I’m sorry.”

Jack finally looked at the real Gabriel. His heart seized painfully, Jack nearly crumbling at the sight of the soft lilac that ringed Gabriel’s scarred face in a heavenly aura. Jack didn’t deserve this man. No one did.

 

_5… 4…_

 

Jack swallowed hard, his voice gruff with restraint, “Don’t be.”

 

_2… 1… 0…_

 

With a whirring hum a sprawl of text materialized on the purple screen. He glared at his mirror image in defiance, the hollow shell stirring more self-hatred in his gut. Jack inhaled slowly, the air rushing out of him with a shaky exhale, and spoke.

“I am Strike Commander Jack Morrison, current leader of the international organization known as Overwatch. I am formerly addressing the United Nations and other world leaders on behalf of my captors; who have taken Commander Gabriel Reyes and me as hostages.”

Gabriel shifted at the sound of his name, fixing the tripod with a paralyzing stare as he tensed beneath the restraints. Jack didn’t dare look to his side but gazed at the replica before them, conveying the full brunt of Gabriel’s haggard form.

Jack read, “We wish to remain anonymous at the moment, but it is our desire to spread word of their beliefs through this act. This misunderstanding could’ve been avoided if it weren’t for the strict regulations and noncompliance shown by Overwatch. The time for ignoring our struggle beneath their unjust tyranny is about to come to an end.” Phantom ache from his missing fists shot up his arms, taking care not to let any sign of pain bleed into his speech. 

“We are the solution to the parasite that Overwatch has become: leeching off of the backs of the poor and impoverished while serving as a private army for rich, self-interested individuals. Standing on the bones and ashes of our fallen brethren in the name of ‘defending’ the innocent for nearly 20 years, Overwatch has been only an inefficient and temporary solution to issues that have altered our lives forever.”

From the corners of his vision Jack saw them straighten their stances, heads nodding slightly in agreement at his words. Glitch clung close to the tripod with her blue irises never wavering from Jack. “Their outdated methods have cost the lives of many innocents, both human and omnic. Although the work of Overwatch’s founders did lead to an end to the first Omnic War, Overwatch continues to latch onto archaic ideals that have taken the world a leap backwards in progress.” 

 _Lies, lies, lies_. Jack wanted to scream, to scream from his burning lungs that drowned in the poison that he breathed in like toxic fumes. The quivering form of Gabriel affirmed that he wasn’t alone in this thought, of how sickening it was to hear these words fall from his mouth. “It is time for the old to retire and for the new generation to lead our society into an age without the burden of international enforcement.” 

Muffled sounds came from beyond the door. Gabriel twitched at the noise but didn’t turn, his lips twitching. They were indistinct to identify clearly and soon gave out. A passing thought trailed in Jack’s mind, but he squashed the idea immediately, continuing in a rough voice:

 “We wish to merely begin the process of passing the fate of the earth to better hands. We propose our first compromise: if the United Nations sends $500 million in the next hour, the lives of Commander Morrison and Reyes will be spared. Delays in this hourly exchange will cost…” Jack trailed off, his voice low, “…will cost a hand.”                      

The scathing glare that Gabriel made that Jack caught from the corner of his eye was enough to melt through metal. It took considerable willpower for Jack not to burst into bitter laughter right there, ghostly tendons flexing in ache. How convenient. 

A timer manifested in the corner of the violet screen with the amount $0.00 beneath. “You have 60 seconds to make the first transaction. Starting now.”

 

_60… 59… 58…_

 

Silence filled the room. Every body poised in tense anticipation, subtle twitches of arms and feet denoted their unrest. Glyph stood motionless beside the door, Jack just able to make out their glowing yellow irises. With arms crossed and expressionless face, Glyph almost looked bored. Glitch hovered near the tripod, hands twitching, ready to intervene in an instant.

 

_44… 43… 42…_

 

Jack stared into his reflection, seeing his own eyes grow cold and hard with every passing blink. He didn’t dare turn to look at Gabriel, his neck rigid with built-up tension. But if Gabriel’s mirror image was any indication, he remained just as unyielding as Jack was. Something else lingered in the depths of his dark gaze: something that Jack swore was a small flicker of triumph.

 

_21… 20… 19…_

 

A small beep shattered the icy tension. Looking at the prompt, the numbers spiraled rapidly to the demanded amount of $500 million. Jack released his breath that he had been unaware of holding, feeling his pounding heart falter in its swift intensity.

New words scrolled up on the screen, Jack feeling the fear of the unknown gathering inside his chest again. “Your compliance is appreciated. Next—“

Three jarring, metallic slams against the door broke his speech, muffled yells arising from the other side. “OPEN UP! OPEN UP!”

The guards on all sides stood at attention, hands hovering over their sidearms. Glyph shifted on one leg, unfurling their arms as their irises flickered in interest. Glitch turned to make her way to the door, fists clenched. 

Jack looked at Gabriel, expecting to see the same puzzled response that his own face wore. But instead a wide grin cracked his scarred face, Gabriel’s eyes dazzling with triumph. Jack didn’t return the smile, keeping his mask impassive as infectious warmth flared to life in his chest.

A metal scrape indicated Glitch’s opening of the hatch, her automated voice terse as she spoke through it. “What is it, Pawn?”

Her voice was out of breath. Human. “The sensors… the sensors… they… they…”

“Speak.” Glitch growled, fingers clamping down on the slot, indenting the frame. “What the hell is going on?” 

“Soldiers… soldiers coming up the mountain…” Her voice cracked, “Taken out all outposts… no survivors…” 

“What?! Who are they?? Did anyone see them??”

“…Overwatch… no…” Pawn breathed, panic in her voice, “…Blackwatch… they’re Blackwatch.”

Jack nearly broke at the sound of the name. Barely able to maintain his impassive façade, he let out a shaky sigh of relief. Unbridled triumph radiated off of Gabriel, his white teeth a dull shine in the purple haze.

Glitch froze, hand falling stiff to her side. “How much time do we have?”

“10 minutes… at most. They’re quickly approaching the compound.”

Glitch looked at the guards in the room, her blue irises wavering with a hesitant glow. She went back to speak into the slot, “Join the others, Pawn. Ensure that your duty to our cause is fulfilled.”

“It… it would be my honor.” A clang signaled the shutting of the slot, heavy footsteps scurrying away as more shouts resounded in the distance.

With stiff joints, Glitch walked back to the center of the room. Drawing her gun she approached Jack and Gabriel, the slits of her eyes unreadable. “How?” 

Gabriel shrugged innocently, “Afraid I can’t help you, miss. Got a hell of a toothache going on right now and man it’s killing me.” He rotated his jaw, dark eyes glinting. “Wouldn’t happen to have any painkillers lying around?”

Glitch said coldly, fingers contracting over the gun, “I won’t ask again—“

“It was his tooth.”

“What?” Glitch turned, her irises blazing at Glyph’s unmoving outline at the door. “What was that?” 

“It was a transmitter. It was knocked out of him earlier. ” A hint of admiration filtered into Glyph’s voice, putting their hands together in a slow clap. “Bravo, Commander. You even fooled me.” 

Gabriel let out a chuckle, “Always knew you tin-cans were good for something.”

“Godamnit.” She spoke into her wrist, “Bishop, ready the transports. We move out in 3 minutes.”

Jack froze, watching helplessly as a handful of soldiers moved behind them, hands reaching for the restraints. “There’s no point in running away, it’s over.”

Gabriel’s smile faltered, his brows furrowing into a terrifying mask. “You’re not going to make it. My soldiers will tear you apart.”

“I don’t need any commentary from you, Commander.” She growled, “We’ll make it out just fine.” 

Glitch holstered her weapon with an aggravated grunt. She waved her hand to the others, who remained motionless shadows against the wall. Her impatience rose. “Don’t just stand there. We have to move.”

“I believe you, Commander.”

A grating slam reverberated violently across the room, the metal door quivering as an iron latch bolted across the frame. Glyph coaxed the locks shut with a steady hand, their metal hands kneading the steel into an irreparable twist.

“What the do you think you’re doing, Glyph?!” Glitch demanded, “We have to get out of here!!”

Glyph slowly turned, their yellow irises blazing with a fiendish spark. “Either we have them… or they don’t get to have them at all.”

 A paralyzing fear gripped Jack, his and his reflection’s eyes widening at the dawn of betrayal flashed across her irises. Jack watched in horror as Glitch froze, her hand inches away from her holstered weapon.

She stuttered, blue orbs flickering in fear. “That wasn’t—“

Her face exploded as the bang of a gunshot echoed in the room, turning Jack’s blood to ice. Shards of metal and coils thudded against the concrete, blue irises fading softly as Glitch fell to her knees. Her omnic body sputtered a few pitiful sparks before clattering lifelessly to the ground. 

Glyph sighed; tilting the pulse gun in their hand as the barrel emitted a faint smoke. “Such a waste.”

“What the fuck?!” Jack shouted, his deadpan crumbling at the sight. He struggled feebly against the hands that held him firmly in place, unable to move, “This isn’t—”

Jack gasped, his heart constricting with a sudden seizure. He glanced down, eyes widening at the spreading blossom of red, a metal hand firmly grasping the hilt of a knife sunk deep inside his chest.

“Finally.” Glyph’s voice said dryly, removing the knife with a sickening squelch. Air hissed from Jack’s mouth, finding it difficult to breathe as tinges of red tainted his sight. Warmth issued through growing gap with every broken heave, cold crawling upward with eager claws to reside in his chest.

“YOU _FUCKER_!!” Gabriel screamed, his face contorted in fury. “GODAMNIT NO!!” Jack’s vision darkened as he watched Gabriel writhe against his bonds, foaming with rage. Shouts and gunfire resounded beyond the door, drawing closer with each passing second. 

The world collapsed around him in violet darkness, Jack only having eyes for Gabriel as the man he loved cried out in agony. Blood pounded in his ears, Jack deaf to the chaos that exploded around him. His lips moved, Jack’s dwindling breath unable to voice the words that he wanted to say.

Jack spewed up blood, liquid filling up in his lungs as Jack could no longer feel his limbs. His blinking eyes wandered desperately to rest upon the sight that he knew would make him feel at ease. 

“Stay with me…” Gabriel’s voice echoed, cracking at the seams. “Jack… don’t…”

Brown gaze met blue, and Jack’s heart welled up with emotion. Blood trickling down his lips, he murmured, “I… I… love…”

The encroaching dimness retreated momentarily an explosion of color and sound, Gabriel’s pleading gaze flaring to life one more time before his eyes. Jack could do nothing but stare as tears dried on his cheeks. He longingly traced every detail of his beloved as his vision faltered and finally gave out. Jack fell into the void of choking blackness with an empty sigh. He prayed it was enough.

 


	2. Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of another time, a lifetime ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the art here: http://vapewraith.tumblr.com/post/163302711776/my-r76-big-bang-illo-based-on-the-jade-dragon

_Air heavy with the scent of salt and stone filled his lungs in an even inhale. Blue eyes absorbed by the embrace of the horizon as the sun teased the churning waves. Continuing their relentless purge against the shore, the encroaching dusk swallowed the dying rays of amber._

_A hearty laugh nearly made Jack jump out of his skin as an arm slapped his back. “You think you really know a guy, huh?” Gabriel laughed, “He takes you out to a nice dinner on a quaint restaurant just off the coast, treats you to wonderful food and drink fit for a king. It was almost too good to be true.”_

_Jack relaxed, ease settling in as he leaned into Gabriel. “I didn’t expect for us to run into a paparazzi convention. I figured no one would’ve recognized us in our civilian clothing.“ Jack grumbled, “Those busboys asking for an autograph… smart-ass punks.”_

_“Then in a desperate attempt to escape the masses, he insists on taking you for a drive on what he claims is a ‘special, scenic route’—“_

_“How was I supposed to know that detour took us to a nudist beach!?” Jack exclaimed, “The holo-grid didn’t say anything about that!”_

_Gabriel grinned, “Don’t bother acting coy, Morrison. I know what your dirty mind is up to.”_

_Jack rubbed his face, cheeks reddening. “Gabe, I’ve seen you naked too many times to count, I don’t need an excuse.”_

_“As if that couldn’t have gotten any worse,” Gabriel continued smugly, “The vehicle breaks down and then he has to request a ride from said nudists because apparently Overwatch’s state-of-the-art technology can’t get service for shit on the Mediterranean—“_

_Jack threw his hands out in exasperation, “It’s fine on the Gibraltar base! I can’t see why we can’t extend the range just a few kilometers to the east…“ A sharp wind ruffled his hair, the cool breeze unable to cut through his thick jacket. Jack brought his knees up, wrapping his arms around his legs to rest his chin. He sighed, “I can’t believe this.”_

_“We’ll get Winston to work something out, he can smooth things over tech-wise.” Gabriel tightened his arm over Jack’s shoulders, fingers brushing against faded, brown leather. “This evening has been—“_

_“Terrible. Absolutely terrible.”_

_Gabriel looked at Jack in surprise, “I was going to say something along the lines of ‘unexpectedly entertaining’.“_

_“You don’t understand. Those omnic asscheeks will haunt me until the end of my days.” Jack shivered. He drew his coat closer, shuddering at the mental image. “I used to think it was weird seeing omnics wear clothing. I think I get it now.”_

_“I hear you, Jackie.” A warm chuckle rumbled in Gabriel’s throat, “Let me remind you not to visit training on the third Friday of every month.”_

_“What’s on the third Friday of every month?”_

_“Casual Friday. I let the kids go wild with their training session.” Gabriel yawned, his body quivering as he stretched. “Some take it a little too far. Like the new guy, Agent Shimada, he gets creative.”_

_“Say no more, I don’t need to know.” Jack grumbled. His head cocked to the side, “Wait a minute… is this perhaps related to those photos in the mess—“_

_“Yes.” Gabriel breathed, “Yes it is.”_

_“But I didn’t even get to—“_

_Gabriel squeezed Jack, his lips brushing against Jack’s ear, “I know, honey. The less you know about it, the better.” Gabriel wrapped his other arm around Jack, resting his head on his shoulder, murmuring softly, “Let’s just enjoy the view.”_

_Jack tensed, stiffening slightly at the touch. He shifted, unfurling his legs and arms to clench the crimson stucco. He did his best to ignore the burning hole in his left side but to no avail. Jack exhaled slowly, his gaze settling on the quaint scenery stretched before them. Their rooftop dropped off with a deep precipice with solid ground and clusters of homes gathered a hundred feet below._

_Scores of modest red-tiled rooftops like the one they were on stretched far on either side. Their white facades were cast in a fiery hue, reflecting the light of the setting sun. The cries of seagulls resounded in the distance, their dark bodies blending into the orange-lavender sky._

_A flock of people dotted the shore. Fishermen hauling in their final catches of the day. Vendors selling sparkling trinkets and metal scraps thrumming with bright colors to lure tourists. Pastel umbrellas folded up in the waning light, canvas petals furling shut as beach goers collected their things and left, leaving shallow furrows across the sand._

_The hum of electricity wavered in the air as white street lamps came alive with a soft glow. Lights of yellow and orange flared up in many houses as dark shadows danced across the windows. Ripe smells of warm cinnamon and spice came alive in the evening sky, the cool wind carrying the scent of toasted sweets as the panderias fired up their final batches for the day. Jack’s mouth watered, the seasoned steak and lobster dish a distant memory._

_“What’s up, Jack?”_

_Gabriel’s sudden voice caught Jack off-guard. “What? Nothing. Nothing’s up.”_

_“You’re fidgeting, Jack. That’s your tell.”_

_Jack paused, taking notice of his fingers flitting across the surface. He became aware that he had been unconsciously drumming in a dull three-beat rhythm. Jack winced, overturning his left hand to reveal a generous coating of rust-colored dust beneath his fingertips and nails._

_“Damnit.” Jack said, defensively stuffing his hand inside his pocket. “Should’ve noticed.”_

_“You always do that.” Gabriel said, “No one else can tell when you’re giving orders and giving that trademark commander look.” Gabriel turned his head, brown eyes narrowing slyly at Jack. “But I know it means you’re nervous. Unusually so.”_

_Jack slumped his shoulders, defeated. “You’ve got me, Gabe. Happy?”_

_Gabriel retracted his arm, sitting up to face Jack. His dark eyes shone with concern. “No. At least, not until I know what’s bothering you.”_

_Jack’s hand tightened around in his pocket, his skin burning with heated embarrassment. “I…I…I don’t…” He swallowed hard, the words catching in his throat._

_Gabriel caught Jack, his brown hand taking Jack’s open hand into his own. He squeezed him gently, fingers interlocking with Jack’s in a familiar snare._

_“It’s okay.” Gabriel said, “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”_

_Jack’s heart pounded against his chest, threatening to burst through at the seams. Jack took back his hand, which roused a look from Gabriel. Jack took a shaky breath, the curses falling from his lips in a rush. “Godamnit, godamnit…”_

_Jack rose, feet unsteady on the shifting red stucco. He towered over Gabriel, his gray hoodie and black pants contrasting the bright crimson. Jack’s left hand clenched around the wooden box, fingers tracing the ancient cracks with a frantic rhythm._

_Gabriel looked up expectantly, taking Jack’s breath away. The dying sun casting his face with a warm glow that illuminated the scars across his cheeks. Eyebrows cocked in curiosity above the dark, oaken eyes that tenderly shone with unveiled affection._

_With a shaky breath, Jack bent down to one knee. He cringed as his knee dug into the uneven surface, the coarse ridges biting his skin. In a clawed hand Jack thrust out the box, turning it face up in his palm._

_“I-I don’t know how to say this.” Jack said gruffly, fingers fumbling over the brass latch, “I’ve never seen it done like this before…“_

_Jack wavered, the shifting tiles jolting him for a moment, but quickly regained his balance. He finally pried open the box. With a creaky hinge, the oaken oyster revealed its pearl: a thick, dark iron band with a gold rim seated upon a velvet cushion. Its silver twin inlayed with a crimson circlet sat next to it._

_Gabriel clasped his hands over his mouth, eyes widening. His head shook from side to side slightly; all presumed composure fleeing abandoning him in a sharp inhale._

_“Gabriel Reyes.” Jack swallowed, gathering his courage, “You have been… have been…”_

_Jack grunted, the tiles shifting beneath him again as his knees pleaded for relief. Fuck it._

_“Gabe, you have been the anchor that has kept me grounded for so long. Without you by my side— all the way back when we were dumbass rookies in SEP— I am certain I wouldn’t be the man that I am today.”_

_Gabriel continued to shake his head, eyes shining brightly._

_“I…I owe you my life. Countless times over.” Jack breathed, “I can’t get any more honest with you than that. And considering that I owe you my life I figured ‘hell, why don’t we share it for the rest of our lives together.’”_

_Jack touched the iron-gold ring with a trembling finger; cool metal burning against his flaming skin. “All I want to ask you right now, on this rooftop in the middle of god knows where, is if you would spend the rest of your life with me.” Jack took a breath. “Will you marry me, Gabriel Reyes?”_

_Silence hung in the air. Gabriel lowered his hands, trembling with unbridled emotion. He let out a shaky laugh, “Jack… I—“_

_A menacing crack sliced the air, Jack looking down a fraction of a second too late. The roof tiles gave out in a wild rush, Jack’s eyes widening as he was sent spiraling down to the edge of the roof. Gabriel reached out, hand clutching at empty air as his panicked shout was lost to the wind._

_Jack clutched the rings with frantic desperation, hands forming an iron cage around the box. His moment to lunge for support evaporated before his eyes, Jack falling down with the cascading tiles as he tried to dig his heels and elbows into the clay surface. The loose surface crumbled around him in a russet tumble and rocky clatter to promptly hasten his descent._

_His feet veered uncontrollably as his heels popped out from the avalanche of clay. Jack wheezed as the edge of the roof came swiftly into sight. He pried one hand from the safety of sheltering the box, grappling for the ledge. Jack slid off the building, weightlessness cradling him for a moment before gravity took hold._

_Jack gasped as his hand sunk with a crunch into red, the biting tile burying into his skin as he gaped at his sole lifeline. His arm socket seized up from the jarring halt, shoulders and muscles taut beneath brown leather. Jack laughed in crazed relief, a hail of crimson pelting his head with stinging vengeance. Bits of clay showered his blond hair with a rust colored hue, an accidental inhale of dust leaving Jack sputtering for air._

_After clearing his throat Jack sighed, glancing down to look at the oaken box still shackled in his unyielding fist. A tingle of relief bloomed in his chest, heart pounding with a nauseating lurch as his sight drifted to the bottom. Darkening shadows cast the houses below with hues of blue and purple. Few speckles of black denoted the few people that walked in between; their miniscule figures a dizzying sight._

_Jack glanced up at sudden warmth that trickled down his hand. Streams of red stemmed from the cracks in his fingers to bleed into the white cotton of his long-sleeved shirt tucked beneath leather. His gaze trailed up, halting at the sigh of splintering clay._

_A web of tiny fissures radiated from where Jack’s fingers speared the earthen surface. With every shake from the exertion of his strained muscles, the cracks widened. Jack could feel the red tile loosen grain by grain, his stomach twisting into a painful knot as clay turned to powder at his fingertips._

_Jack pulled up his feet, scrambling for purchase on any chunk of surface that he could find. A cascade of tiles hit him again as his grasp nearly slipped, unearthing more chunks of clay as his already precarious hold weakened further. Jack stopped, mind racing as his thoughts flitted to the box in his other hand._

_“N-No.” Jack whispered. His grip slackened beneath blood and sweat. “I can’t—“_

_An iron grip clamped on Jack’s wrist as his hold gave out in a spray of crimson dust. Jack dropped a foot, the powerful clasp halting his descent with a wave of strength that thrummed through Jack with a resounding force. Jack looked up into the face of his savior as a mad grin broke across his face. “Nice of you to finally drop in.”_

_“You’re not getting away… that easily… dumbass…” Gabriel grunted, his hands snaking around Jack’s forearm in a steel vise. “You still… owe me…”_

_Jack let out a bark of laughter, his feet seeking purchase in the white façade. “I’ll be sure… to add it to the list.”_

_“God, you’ve gotten old…” Gabriel heaved with a sharp tug, his breathing coming out shallow as his face scrunched in resolution, “…and fat.”_

_“Could say the same… about you.” Jack teased, his clasped hand tightening around_

_Gabriel’s brawny forearm as his legs scraped against the building. A dusting of clay fell upon his face again as Gabriel shifted, going from lying prone to his feet as Jack clambered over the edge of the rooftop._

_Both men sprawled back soundly against the tiles, out of breath, their tether unsevered even as their hands drifted apart. Jack breathed hard, his heart steadying out to a pacing lull as it thudded against his aching ribcage. With a quivering arm Jack held out his clenched fist to reveal the wooden case still tucked inside._

_“I’ve… still got it.” Jack murmured, shrugging out of his leather jacket before his arm finally collapsed to his side with a dull clatter._

_“You crazy bastard.” Gabriel said irritably, tearing off his sweat-drenched hoodie. “I’ve seen you risk your life for less, Jackie, but this is a new low.” His voice came out low and winded, genuine worry lying beneath the thin veneer of sarcasm. Chest heaving beneath his black t-shirt, Gabriel huffed, “That stunt scared the shit out of me.”_

_“It was worth it.” Jack wiped off the blood from his right hand on his pants, the dark blue denim turning violet beneath his palm._

_Gabriel snorted, “It figures that you’re willing to make me a widower before we’re even married. And we haven’t even chosen the damn cake yet.”_

_Jack turned over on his side, eyes hastily flitting to Gabriel. The air caught in Jack’s lungs at the sight of silent laughter crinkling the sides of Gabriel’s eyes. A blend of relief mixed with elated joy shone from Gabriel that evaporated somber tone of the accident in an instant. It was a heavenly glow that Jack had only seen on few occasions before that gave him pause as his mind whirled to comprehend._

_“Wait a minute… Wait a minute…” Jack sat forward, running a hand unsteadily through his clay-streaked hair. Gabriel rose to meet him, leaning forward with a beaming grin. Disbelief etched across Jack’s face faded into everlasting joy as his heart pounded in hesitant victory. “You don’t mean…”_

_“I do, Jack Morrison.” Gabriel’s eyes twinkled, glistening with brilliant promise. “I do.”_

_Jack could only gape as his hands moved with intent of their own, prying forth the metal band from the velvet pillow. He took Gabriel’s left hand to slide on the gold ring with a quivering grasp. Gabriel let out a watery laugh as they came together; fingers entwined, warm lips pressed in perfect bliss._

_Broad hands wound through the crisp, curt layers of Jack’s blond hair as they melted into one. The world melted away in a darkening blur, inconsequential to the brimming ecstasy and happiness that made them deaf to everything else._

_With longing sighs they broke apart. Breathless, Jack saw blooms of purple and blue blossom from the corners of vision; the orange sun buried beneath the horizon. Words evaded Jack as he tried to speak. Air rushed through his throat yet Jack uttered not a single sound; silent as a keen Gabriel took Jack’s wounded hand in his own with a whistle._

_“Can’t have you hurting yourself in ridiculous ways anymore, Jackie.” Gabriel said, his gaze never wavering as he cradled Jack’s wound. He paused as his hands traced over Jack’s own, a contagious smile forming at the sight of the cobalt and gold hugging his ring finger. “Though I have to say with your eye for jewelry, this might’ve been worth the fall.”_

_“These rings have been in my family for generations,” Jack said, “Only needed to make a few modifications to suit our needs.” Jack turned his palm over. Angry pink already puckered at the edges of the gash, blood flow halted as strands of new, pale skin laced over the wound._

_“Ah, good ol’ regeneration.” Gabriel sighed and picked up the box, watching fondly as Jack flexed his mended hand._

_Jack looked over, smiling as Gabriel opened up the wooden case with unbridled, childlike delight. Carefully prying the silver ring from the cushion, Gabriel gingerly carried the ring over to Jack’s left hand. With a tender softness from such weathered hands that would’ve surprised any other man, Gabriel slid on the silver ring to the base of his ring finger. Jack exhaled as the tingle of cold metal shot from his hand to his spine. It was nothing compared to the sun that engulfed his hands with a loving caress._

_“A perfect fit.” Gabriel whispered. He kissed Jack’s hand, unshaven scruff tickling his skin as he traveled up his arm with slow, teasing pecks. “The final piece.”_

_Jack wound his claimed hand over Gabriel’s, black and gold blending with crimson and silver. His heart throbbed with newfound joy at the feeling of a hole he never had existed, now sealed. Gabriel’s kisses now prickled at the base of his throat, Jack barely able to speak in a breathless voice. “I… I love you, Gabe.”_

_“I love you too, Jackie.” Gabriel said softly. “Always."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy late update! I'm so so sorry about that wait, I hit a creative roadblock a while back and wasn't able to post until now. But trust me I haven't forgotten about this, I just don't have a regular posting schedule up yet but I'll do my best. Thank you so much for your patience it means so much to me, and next chapter should be much lengthier than this one :)


End file.
